Those Darn Green Eyes
by holycoolcat
Summary: This is a gift fic for my friend Leni, caramel01.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hi! This is a gift-fic for my friend Leni, caramel01. She requested Draco to be like this, so it's not my fault! Luff you loads! Hugs Leni till air is squashed out of lungs and cannot breathe anymore

Also, this is my first ever fic, and I'm not used to writing slash, so forgive me! Constructive criticism is welcome! Please Review!

Disclamer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling! I own only the plot! No money is being made out of this!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, was patrolling the corridors on his nightly rounds. Since 1st Year, he had grown and was now tall, owning a lean, muscular body, rewards of the effort he put into Quidditch.

His personality had also grown. He was still the arrogant prick to a certain threesome, but he had shed his affinity for Voldemort and the Dark Arts, and having had seen many of his classmates suffer from his wrath, he declined to be part of his Death Eaters, which turned out to be quite a good idea, as Harry Potter, The-Boy-who-lived, lived again.

He had also begun to appreciate some things more Muggle, such as piercing and tattoos. And of course, eyeliner. He had nearly gone so far as to tattoo eyeliner around his eyes, but had decide against it, the pain of the dragon tattoo he had had done on his back influencing it. Inside, Draco Malfoy was a big crybaby. However, he found that his new 'attire' had made him become far more popular than he already was with the girls. And, of course, the guys.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was bisexual.

Nearing the end of his route, he heard noises coming from the nearby Room of Requirement. He glanced at his watch. To his surprise it was almost midnight. He was about to thrust open the door, pausing only to recognize the voices. It was Pothead and Weasel. Smirking to himself, he removed his hand, wondering what had possessed two of the Dream Team to be in the Room of Requirement so late at night.

Suddenly, 'YES! I, Harry Potter, have finally beaten you, Ronald Weasley, at Wizard's Chess! Hand over your money!'

Draco grinned to himself. It was just like Potter and Weasley to still, at their age, play such a game. He had once been the champion of Slytherin, in fact probably still was, as nobody had challenged him since 4th year. He thought to himself that neither of those idiots could beat him at the game.

'I'd love to see Potter's face when I beat him…' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I'll challenge him tomorrow, in front of everyone, then he can't refuse. There could be…' he smirked to himself again, ' forfeits…'

Breakfast was in session when the Head Boy strode in purposefully. Unusually late, many eyes were on him as to their astonishment, he made his way to the Gryffindor table, directly to where Harry and Ron were hotly discussing Quidditch. Meanwhile, Hermione, not paying attention to a word, was immersed in another book.

Draco went up to Harry. The majority of the pupils and the staff were avidly watching him now, when he declared, ' I have a proposition for you, Potter.'

Harry glanced around at the fixated looks. 'And what might that be, Ferret?' he replied nastily.

'A game of Wizards Chess. The loser,' Draco smirked,' must be the champions servant for a month.'

Harry gulped. 'And what if I refuse?'

'Do you really think that wise, Potter' Draco retorted. As Harry was about to reply, Dumbledore stepped in. 'I think this is a wonderful idea, Mr Malfoy. It would certainly benefit inter-house relationships in the future. Good day.'

'Fine then Malfoy. I accept your 'proposition' as you like to call it. When do you propose to play?'

Draco cocked an eyebrow. 'You do realise there is more to this than a simple agreement? In high-class wizarding agreements,' he paused and glared snootily at Ron, 'a contract must be made, signed by both competitors.'

Ron rudely interrupted. 'Of course he knows that, he's not an idiot like you are!'

Draco sent him a scathing look as he whipped out his wand and conjured up a piece of parchment. It proclaimed the following:

_I, Draco Malfoy, hereby agree that if I lose this game of Wizards Chess then I will be Harry Potter's hand and foot servant for an entirety of thirty days (1 month)_

_Signed: _**Draco Malfoy**

_I, Harry Potter, hereby agree that if I lose this game of Wizards Chess then I will be Draco Malfoy's hand and foot servant for an entirety of thirty days (1 month)_

_Signed: _

'Sign it Potter,' Draco ordered.

'I will. I sure hope you're looking forward to being my 'slave', Malfoy. You'll finally learn how you treat your house-elves.'

Draco was about to send Harry a seething look, when he noticed how green Harry's eyes were. He stared at them, then was shook out of his trance, when Head Girl Hermione Granger, exclaimed, 'This is an excellent idea! It can promote awareness for house-elves!'

Draco sent her a withering look, then spat, 'I'll play you at lunch today in the Room of Requirement. Don't', he glared at Harry, 'be late.'

With that her turned on his heel, strode off towards his lesson, robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Please Review! Luv you all loads! Leni you had better review… 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I've just started a new school and so things are a bit hectic. Anyway, thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers, especially caramel01, because is she had never been born then this story would have never existed! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Later that Day

'Harry! Listen to me! This is a bad idea! If you lose, you'll be Malfoy's SLAVE! Imagine what he'll make you do!'

'Hermione, stop being so hypocritical. At breakfast you were the one who was all "ooh-this-is-great-spew-promoting." Harry, if you win can Ferret be my slave as well? I really want to see his poxy little face when he finds that out…'

'Ron, I would gladly 'share' Draco with you, but for now he's all for me,' a grin creeping up on Harry's features. He had recently discovered he was gay, after figuring out how things didn't exactly work out great with Cho. He had had a relationship with Seamus, one that had been kept secret to all but their closest friends, and were now on a mutual agreement, sometime being fuckbuddies, but with no real emotion between them.

'That reminds me – is he going to live in Gryffindor if he loses, and vice versa?' asked Hermione.

'Maybe… I'd hate to live in Slytherin though…. Wouldn't it be great, seeing the look on his face if he had to live in Gryffindor?' thought Ron.

'I don't know' replied Harry, 'but whatever happens, I'm not backing out.'

* * *

During the period before lunch, Draco did not have a lesson, so he made his way to the Room of Requirement to get things set up. He was 100 sure that he would win, and had practiced before hand with Blaise Zabini, his best mate, in Advanced Charms. He was feeling confident when Dumbledore walked in, flanked by Snape and McGonagall.

'Uhh… what are you doing here, Professors? Surely a student bet is of no interest to you?' inquired Draco, baffled.

'Quite the contrary, Mr Malfoy. This sort of event is crucial to interhouse relationships. I also wanted to inform you that I have made arrangements with the house-elves. Depending on the outcome of the game, they will move the loser's belongings to the winner's quarters.'

'Thank you, Headmaster. I assure you, you need not worry about me and Potter.'

'I understand, Mr Malfoy. Now, perhaps you could conjure up some seats for us to enjoy this spectacle in'

While Draco was transfiguring some objects into large squishy armchairs, Harry entered, followed by what appeared to be half of Gryffindor. Draco looked up to see them, and scowled immediately.

'Surely you can't concentrate with all this noise, Potter. It would be dreadful for all these loyal Gryffindors to watch their hero lose,' he paused, 'to a Slytherin.'

'Ah, but you're mistaken, Malfoy. I have politely requested them to not disturb us.'

'Fine. As you wish' Draco retorted angrily, not wanting to pick a fight in front of the Headmaster. He then sat down, then asked, 'White or Black?'

'Black,' replied Harry curtly. He sat, then growled, ' Well get one with it, why don't you?'

'I was contemplating my first move.'

'Well tell your contemplating mind to hurry up.'

Draco's head shot up, his icy blue eyes glaring at Harry. This turned out to be a bad idea, as Harry had just removed his glasses, so Draco could plainly see his clear emerald gaze. He gulped and his eyes returned to the board.

'Get on with it!' complained Ron.

'Pawn to D4.'

The game had begun.

* * *

Look... there is a magic blue button! You click it, and gasp you review it! LOL :D 


End file.
